Learning Stranger Things
by cadence.lee2003
Summary: Eleven has nightmares about Mike, what are they about? Will they ever stop? Will they have a love life? Read to find out! I do not own Stranger Things.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Stranger Things Fanfic.

Things will get a little 'strange'. But please enjoy. I do have a few things to say before we start.

1) Don't like my story, don't read it.

2) I understand if you don't like it, but no fucking hate comments.

3) Don't be bitches.

Here we go into our first, strange adventure.

Oh and I don't own Stranger Things.

Darkness, was everywhere. Then soon ... blood. The darkest blood, of a boy. Eleven didn't know who's, but all she knew, was something bad has happened, she couldn't explain the sick guilty feeling in her stomach. She felt frozen, but knew she had to find out, what has happened. And why. She walked around the dark abyss before her eyes. Soon to find, Mike. His friends were there, as well. She called out to Mike, screaming his name. But he didn't hear. She ran towards his direction until she stood next to his body on the ground. Then she realized, something is terrible wrong. "Mike!" she called again, much louder than before. Dustin started to mumble. Eleven got closer, Dustin's words carved Eleven's heart like a stone. "She killed Mike, Eleven killed our Mike ..." She looked down at her hands to see blood, the same blood as before.

Eleven woke with Mike by her side, he was smiling. She felt a bit better, but her dream was haunting her. "Are you alright, El?" he said concerned. "Fine, just had a bad dream." She gave him a reassuring smile, Mike knew something was up, but didn't want to pressure her, she did just wake up from a nightmare.

Eleven and Mike were now 15. These nightmares have been going on for about 2 years, every night she dreams that she has killed her best friend, her love, Mike. She never wanted to hurt him, even him getting stung by a wasp or bee was hard for her. she cared too much and she knew it. But so did he.

They knew everything about each other, except one thing. They both had very strong feelings for each other. Eleven didn't even know what love was, but she was pretty sure she had figured it out when she met Mike.

That morning Eleven made her some Eggos. She only ate them when she was scared or stressed. But this morning, was something different. She had never gotten that far in the dream. "Come in Mike, over" said Dustin. Just hearing Dustin's voice made her tremble in fear. "I'm here Dustin, over" he replied. "Let's hang out today, head out to the lake, will is going to bring his portable radio, over" Dustin said. Mike looked at Eleven to get an answer, Eleven gave a simple nod, saying yes. "We'll meet you down there, over and out" Mike went down to the basement to get his swim trunks and Eleven's swimsuit.

Eleven standing by the stairs, was nervous. What if that dream is a sign? She thought. What if Mike actually might die ... _**because of me**_?

Mike came up the stairs, to get El, "Are you ready El? She nodded with a fake smile. Mike kept thinking, something was terribly wrong with Eleven. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was because of the dream, if only he knew, he was right.

Mike got on his bike and Eleven got on hers, she recently got a new bike, she loved it. But she made minor changes.

Once they reached the lake, they heard a familiar song on the radio. They looked at each other and smiled, it was their song from the Snowball dance all those years ago. They ran down to the lake, getting closer the song called "Every Breath You Take" by The Police. Eleven started to dance into the water, she felt free and happy not even thinking about the dream she had. Mike stood in front of her, he wanted to tell her so bad, so he decided he would in this beautiful moment. "Eleven, I think I'm in love with you ..." He said with a slight peachy blush on his cheeks. Eleven looked at him blushing, too. "I think I love you, too. " Mike smiled at her, he cupped her cheek, feeling all his embarrassment melting away. His other hand on her back, he looked into her big brown eyes. He pulled her in for a kiss, the first one since the Snowball Dance. Eleven didn't know how to react, it had been so long, she had almost forgotten. She soon picked up and returned his passionate kiss. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, a feeling she had never felt before. She ignored it and pulled away from Mike. "I love you Mike, so so much" she said with rosy cheeks. "I love you more than anything El" he said smiling.

I think this is a good place to end for a first chapter, I do want reviews and suggestions. Plus if you see any typos, let me know. I don't want that in there. :) Thanks and the next chapter should be out in about 2 or three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I saw how many views I had gotten in the past few hours and it kind of inspired me to write another chapter. This won't always happen, so thank you so much! Don't forget the reviews! Thanks!

 **Learning Stranger Things - Chapter 2**

Eleven was still in Mike's arms, the other guys went somewhere else to see if they could find some fish. They came back and almost gagged at the scene before them.

Dustin had actually developed a slight crush on Nancy, ever since that night at the Snowball Dance, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He knew it was wrong and would never work, especially because she was married and pregnant. But he still had wonderful daydreams about his beautiful sweet Nancy. So seeing this scene made him blush, but protecting his secret crush he gagged with the rest of them. 'Sweet Sweet Nancy, if only that were us'. He thought. Lucas was dating Max, so he was daydreaming, too. Just his was a bit, more sensual and ... naked. Lucas was the first and only one to lose his virginity. But still gagged too.

Will was just uncomfortable as hell. "Get a room you two!" said Will. Mike felt so confident, he kissed Eleven passionately, just to make him more uncomfortable. No one knew why Will was so uncomfortable around girls. Mike had an idea, but he didn't want to embarrass his friend. Will is still shaken up by being in the upsidedown. So they tried not to say anything to make him anything other than happy.

Mike stopped kissing Eleven and Will looked over to Eleven, she had a look on her face that kind of said, I'm sorry.

Eleven loved Mike, but surprisingly, she knew why Will was so uncomfortable. She didn't tell anyone, but knew, he was very smart kid. When relationships came around, he was gone like road runner.

They all decided it was about time to leave, it was about 6:30. So they packed their stuff, said their goodbyes and left. Eleven started thinking about her dream, she kept wondering what it meant. She had Mike, but for how long? She became so distracted that she ran into a tree. Mike freaking out, turned around and rode back. He jumped off his still moving bike and ran to Eleven. Mike rolled her over to see if she was okay, his heart felt as if it were going to burst. Eleven opened her eyes, "Hello, Mike" she smiled as if nothing happened. She had a huge bruise on her forehead forming, but otherwise, she was okay. Mike hugged her tightly, thinking if something bad had happened, he probably would have lost it. Eleven got back and picked up her now scuffed up bike, Mike asked to make sure if she was really okay to ride back home, she nodded with a reassuring smile.

After about a 30 minute ride, they made it back to Mike's house. "Mom?" he said. After not getting an answer he called for his father. Still no answer. Eleven thought this had something to do with her dream. 'Maybe this how it starts?' She starting breathing heavier, they walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge. Mike picked it up and read it out loud. "Hey, Mike. Your father and I needed a mini vacation for about a week. There's food in the fridge and $500 on the counter. Use it ONLY for food. No video games. Love you guys," Eleven's breathing slowed and Mike had a smirk on his face. There was something he had always wanted to do with no one in the house. And that was show Eleven just how much he loved her ... by playing board games. Mike knew she wasn't ready for what he really wanted to do, and neither was he. So he would wait till later on.

A few hours later. Eleven saw Mike in his room. He was doing something strange. He didn't want to disturb 'whatever was going on' so she went to her room. Eleven's room is Nancy's old room. She fixed a few things and made it look more like her room. She had posters of bands like The Police and Toto, her favorite song was Africa, she thought about Mike when it came on. Eleven turned on the radio and lied down on her bed. Footloose came on, it was by Kenny Loggins. She got up and started dancing. She was having the time of her life. Mike came in and crept up behind her, he grabbed her shoulders and she jumped, shuttering in her skin. He kissed her, wanting something from her, but he didn't want to pressure her. So he kissed her with the most passion he could find. But Eleven had other things in mind ...

So Eleven isn't as innocent as we all thought. What does she want to do? Could Mike's parents really be on vacation or somewhere ... unsafe ... Read on for the answers!

So I know this chapter might not be as good, but it will get better. And the chapters will be longer. The first chapter was roughly 900 words. This one is about 10 words more. But I will try and get up to about 1500 words in the future. Don't forget to review or PM me! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I am honestly shook by all the views I don't know what to except, thank you! But seriously, I feel like I need to say this because of that last chapter, Eleven and Mike are 15! They have different urges and feelings towards one another than a 12 year old would have. They will not have sex! It will be detailed kissing but that is it! Keep in mind this is a romance. Ever read an adult romance? I thought so, they are worse in the sexual category. Just keep in mind, if you don't believe me that this story will not be PG/ PG-13, then leave. I appreciate the view, but I don't have time to deal with this. I have a story to write, and maybe start a new one, wink wink. Just remember, review review review! Thank you for your time!

Mike was lying in his bed, deep in thought. It was about midnight, so Eleven was definitely asleep. Mike was thinking about Eleven's dream. She was so terrified, he could see the fear in her eyes. She was so pale, what was so bad that made her think like that. The last time she was like this, was when Mike broke his arm riding his bike. She thought he had been dead. No one told her anything about Mike for 3 days. During those 3 days, she locked herself in her room. It was so hard for Eleven, after thinking about this for about 20 minutes. He realized something, she's only like this when Mike is her. Just then he had a light bulb moment. Her dream was about him getting hurt. Mike, not thinking, ran to her room and woke Eleven. "Mike, what are you doing?" she asked feeling very lethargic. "Eleven be honest, what was that dream about?" he asked ignoring Eleven's question. Eleven sat up on her bed and Mike sat with her. The memories were coming back. She felt, trapped. She looked down at the ground for a minute, then looked up into his eyes. He looked so worried. Eleven explained everything, the dark abyss, the blood. Even her killing Mike. "I don't know how Mike, but Dustin, said I killed you." She started to cry, so many thoughts were running through her head. She felt nauseous, she ran to the bathroom puked her brains out. Mike looked at her and realized how much this dream has been affecting her.

This dream was constant, every night, she gets a tad further.

Mike pulled Eleven into a soft hug, Eleven sobbed on his shoulder. A few minutes later, Eleven had an idea. To figure out what that dream really meant. And why she was having it. "Mike, I need to sleep" she said. Mike was confused, but he exited the room. Eleven knew what she had to do. Anytime she fell asleep, that dream would come to haunt her. Eleven lied back, and closed her eyes. After about 5 minutes, she fell into a deep slumber.

She saw the darkness, then the blood. Eleven knew she had to keep breathing, she walked through the abyss, looking around. She felt nervous, "Mike?" she yelled. She heard a scream in return. She ran towards the scream, faster than she's ever ran. Until she reached Mike with Dustin, Lucas, and Will. She looked at Mike, he was covered in blood. She took deep breathes, trying not to burst into tears. She looked around and saw a trail of blood, carefully, she followed the trail. Soon coming to see someone standing with their back to her. She walked in front of this person, and gasped. It was herself. She looked at the figure of herself in front of her, then heard this message being repeated over and over again. She then handed the dreaming Eleven a peace of paper. This is how the message was written.

 **H** ow could I do this?

 **A** best friend, a lover, my family.

 **W** hy did I?

 **K** ill my Mike?

 **I** can't live.

 **N** ot here.

 **S** ave me, please.

This message sent shivers down her spine, then she awoke. She ran from her bed and grabbed a pencil and paper and immediately wrote these words down. She thought about it but nothing came to mind ... She knew she had to figure something out, before it was too late ...

Hey everyone! Did anyone get the meaning of the message? No? Okay ... Everything will be explained in chapter 5! Thank you so much if you've made it this far. Things will get crazy from here. So stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I have written this chapter, three times now! I wanted to find the right way to put this one, it will be a very sad and maybe even disturbing for some. This chapter is from the point of view of Mike. After this chapter (Part 1) will be Eleven's point of view. Now remember, please please review! I have decided to have a contest! Yes a contest! If I can get up to 50 reviews, meaning the 50th person. They will be able to see a sneak peek of the chapter before it is posted. They will also get their own part which I promise, if you love Dustin, you will love. So review and please make sure they are appropriate and not hateful. Your comment will be deleted if it is hateful, inappropriate. Thanks!

Chapter 4 - Part 1 - Mike's Point of View

Eleven has been in her room for 3 days. I'm so worried, she hasn't ate, hasn't drank. I love her so much, I don't want to lose her. Not again. In this moment sitting next to her door. I felt pain both mental and physical. I went into her room an hour ago, she threw her favorite vase at me. El hurt me. I sat outside and quietly sobbed. I didn't want her to come back out and do something completely irrational. Ever since I hit puberty, I wanted to be a man. But in this moment, I'm not a man. I am not brave or strong, I can't even comfort or even help the woman I love. I feel so helpless. I love her so much, but I know leaving isn't going to help.

I got up and went to my room, I took off my shoes and threw them at the wall. Then fell on my bed in a belly flop position. Where has my Eleven gone? I could feel my eyes getting droopy. I tried to stay awake to keep an eye on Eleven, but I couldn't. I was asleep and I couldn't wake up.

I woke up about 9 at night. Then there was a crash. I jumped up, thinking something has horribly happened. Then there was another, I ran shirtless to El's room. There she was, passed out on the floor. I ran to her, and picked her up. I turned around and exited her room and entered mine. I lay her on my bed and check for a pulse.

 _ **Nothing**_

I started to cry, hoping she wasn't really ... gone. I knew what I had to do. I ran downstairs, tripping and grabbed an emergency defibrillator from my dads Chevrolet Corvette. It was an old defibrillator, but it worked. Plus it told you when to push what button. I put one sticky piece on her chest, and another, on her side. After about 10 seconds, the machine said "Clear". I pushed the shock button and her body flew up a bit. I checked for a pulse.

 _ **Nothing**_

I did it again, this time. I checked longer. There was a small pulse. I felt a little relief, but it wasn't over. I checked her breathing to feel nothing, I started CPR.

I had performed CPR for about 6 minutes now. Then something came and hit me in the back of the head, knocking me out.

I woke up in Eleven's room, I had a sharp pain in my head and side.

I looked around the room and saw her at her desk. Staring at the message.

"Get out" she said. Mike got up and walked towards her. "Eleven, please. Stop looking at that note and come downstairs." I said with confidence. She then looked at me, looked back at her desk. "Eleven, stop looking at that god damn message! If you keep this up, I really am going to die! You know why? Cause I don't have the fucking love of my life! You're gone right now, this isn't you!" I couldn't lose her. She stood up and walked towards me. I couldn't move. But instead of hitting me, she kissed me. "I'm so sorry Mike. This is all my fault ... But I think I figured it out ..."

Please review and don't forget about the contest!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I know it has been FOREVER but I have been pretty busy. This is not going to be a chapter sadly, but I want to know if you guys want me to continue this story. If I do, what do you want to see in the future with this story? Let me know in the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Before we start, I decided not to do the part 1 for this chapter. I will continue on with the story because you guys have been patiently waiting for another chapter to fill your heart's content. So without further ado, I give you, Chapter 6!

 **Chapter 6 - I have to go ...**

"Mike, I know I just got back but I have to see what's causing these dreams. There has to be something going on up here." She said as she pointed to her head. Eleven was scared, she didn't know if she would make it. Eleven knew who was causing these dreams and she wasn't about to stand for it any longer. She knew what she had to do, even if it broke her heart. "You're not going anywhere, not without me." said Mike. Eleven knew the risks of bringing him along, she wanted to bring him along, even if he killed her by getting in the way. But she wasn't about to risk his life for a quest that is meant for her to complete, **alone**. "I know you want to come along to help me, but I can't let you do that. You could get hurt, or worse. I'm not risking your life. Goodbye Mike." Eleven gave Mike one last hug. She looked into his eyes and realized she wanted one last thing from this handsome man before her. Mike started to walk away but before he could, Eleven grabbed his jacket to spin him around. She held the front of his jacket with both hands balled into fists and looked him in the eyes. His beautiful brown eyes, she slowly moved forward and gently pressed her lips against his. Mike still shocked by her sudden move, stood frozen for about 2 seconds. Then caught on with his beautiful girlfriend. They shared a passionate kiss, holding each other for what could have been, the last time.

It has been an hour since Eleven left Mike's house. She was scared, but the only thing keeping her going, was Mike. The kiss she shared with him was amazing and it was one never to forget. Eleven got to the city where she met her sister. Who was now, her mortal enemy. She walked around until she found a bus stop. She sat down on the bench that was slightly wet from the rain. She sat for what seemed like hours, when really, it was 10 minutes. She stepped onto the bus and took a sit. She looked at the map and realized the ride would be about an hour. She found someone, an older woman going the same place and sat by her. "Miss? Would you mind waking me up when we get to our stop?" Eleven asked as politely as she could. The older woman look at Eleven. She studied her up and down a few times, then said "Sure, you're blocking my way out anyway." She glared at Eleven as she thanked her multiple times. Soon enough, Eleven fell deep into slumber.

Eleven woke to violent shaking. She looked around and saw it to be the older woman. She jumped up and used her powers to push the woman backwards all the way to end the of the bus. Instantly regretting it, she ran out of the bus. Eleven ran for about 3 miles to her destination. The abandoned building Eight and her gang lived in. Eleven cautiously walked towards the building, trying not to make any sudden moves. Once reaching the entrance, she pushed the door open slightly. Nobody was there. She walked in carefully, in case everyone was upstairs. "Eight? Eight! We need to talk." Eleven yelled out. Soon enough her sister comes walking down the stairs ...

"Hello sister, enjoying those nightmares I designed just for you?" ...

To be continued ...

I know this isn't as long as you're used to but I did start a new story and I wanted to include a cliffhanger in this story. So please review and tell me how many words you want in the next chapter!


End file.
